The Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is being introduced for various access technologies such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), Fiber to the Home (FTTH) over Ethernet based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard, Wi-Fi based on IEEE 802.11 standard, and WiMAX based on IEEE 802.16 standard. For example, in the TR-144 architecture for “Broadband Multiservice Architecture & Framework Requirements” of the DSL Forum, which is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in its entirety, IPv6 support is being introduced in addition to Internet Protocol version four (IPv4) support. Specifically, the TR-144 requirements discuss the need for network interconnection standards for broadband access, Quality of Service (QoS) support, and Bandwidth on demand, increased overall bandwidth and higher network reliability and availability. The requirements also include support for a broader range of market segments including both business and residential markets, wholesale and retail, and better user experience. However, specific mechanisms for IPv6 deployment to meet such technology requirements have not yet been developed.